Skater Boi
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: A Len Kagamine, el chico Skater, le gustaba Rin. En secreto, ella también lo quería pero lo rechazo y empezó a salir con Kaito. Dejando a Len con el corazón roto. 5 años mas tarde, el conoce a una chica de coletas que cambiara su vida... ONE-SHOT: Miku x Len


~~~**Él era un chico****  
****Y ella una chica****  
****¿Se puede ser más obvio?**~~~

****~~~**Él era punk****  
****Ella iba a ballet****  
****¿Qué más puedo decir?** ~~~

Len Kagamine, un joven skater rubio de 14 años de edad, estaba a punto de confesarle su amor a una joven rubia de ojos azules, Rin Kagamine.

Y se armo de valor y empezó a hablar…

Len: O-Oye, Rin… ¿A t-ti te gusta alguien?

Rin: *Se sonroja* ¿Qué te importa Kagamine?

Len: E-Esto… me importa mucho porque… yo quería decirte que… que tu… m-me…

Rin: *Se sonroja el doble*

Len: ¡M-Me gustas!

Rin: Len… *Se sonroja el triple* P-Pero tú no me gustas

Len: ¿No? *Baja la cabeza*

Sin embargo… a Rin le gustaba en exageración Len

De pronto, llegaron unos chicos que eran amigos de Rin…

Kaito (Amigo de Rin): *Empuja al suelo a Len* No toques a Rin… das vergüenza

Len: ¿A-Ah?... ¨Baja la cabeza*

Rin: *Deja a Len tirado en el piso y toma de la mano a Kaito* Perdón Len…. Nos vemos luego *Se va*

Len se quedo solo, triste y con el corazón roto

~~~**Él gustaba de ella****  
****Ella nunca diría que también él le encantaba****  
****Pero los amigos de ella****  
****Metieron la nariz****  
****Tenían un problema****  
****con sus ropas holgadas**~~~

~~~**Él era un chico del skate****  
****Ella decía hasta luego chico****  
****Él no era suficientemente bueno para ella****  
****Ella tenía una cara bonita****  
****Pero su cabeza estaba arriba en el espacio****  
****Y necesitaba bajar a la tierra**~~~

5 AÑOS DESPUES…

Rin se encontraba sola en su casa, ella alimentaba a su bebe de unos cuantos meses, decido encender la TV, en MTV para ser exactos…

Al ver lo que apareció en la pantalla, de la sorpresa tiro la comida de su bebe… era el chico Skater que conoció cuando era joven. Se encontraba rockeando mientras una chica cantaba los coros, una chica de coletas azules color aqua…

~~~**5 años han pasado****  
****Ella se sienta en su casa****  
****A alimentar al bebé, ella está sola****  
****Enciende la TV****  
****Adivina a quién ve****  
****El chico del skate cantando en MTV**~~~

Ella decido llamar a sus amigas Luka y Teto, las cuales ya tienen los boletos para ver el Show, la invitan y unas horas después ya están en el publico del concierto del chico que rechazo…

~~~**Ella llama a sus amigos****  
****Ellos ya lo conocen****  
****Y todos tienen****  
****Entradas para ver su show****  
****Ella va****  
****Se para en el publico****  
****Mira al hombre que rechazó**~~~

~~~**Él era un chico del skate****  
****Ella decía hasta luego chico****  
****Él no era suficientemente bueno para ella****  
****Ahora es una súper estrella****  
****Tocando su guitarra****  
****¿Tu cara bonita ve cuál es su valor?**~~~

Cuando termino el concierto, fue tras bastidores para ver al Chico Skate, al acercarse, una chica de coletas azules lo abraza, los dos sonríen y se dan abrazos.

Rin al ver esta escena solo sonrió, viendo que el chico que solía querer esta con alguien mejor

~~~**Lo siento chica, ya perdiste****  
****Mala suerte, ese chico es mío ahora****  
****Somos más que solo buenos amigos****  
****Así es como esta historia termina****  
****Tan mal que no podrás ver****  
****Mira el hombre que ese chico podía ser****  
****Hay más de lo que se ve con el ojo****  
****Yo veo el alma que tiene adentro**~~~****

~~~**Él es solo un chico****  
****Y yo solo una chica****  
****No puede ser más obvio****  
****Estamos enamorados****  
****¿No has escuchado****  
****Cómo rompemos el escenario?** ~~~****

~~~**Yo estoy con el chico del skate****  
****Yo dije hasta luego chico****  
****Estaré detrás del escenario después del show****  
****Estaré en el estudio****  
****Cantando la canción que escribimos****  
****Sobre una chica que solías conocer**~~~

Miku y Len fueron a los vestidores para crear una canción sobre una chica que fue el primer amor de Len…

~~~**Yo estoy con el chico del skate****  
****Yo dije hasta luego chico****  
****Estaré detrás del escenario después del show****  
****Estaré en el estudio****  
****Cantando la canción que escribimos****  
****Sobre una chica que solías conocer**~~~

Luego, Miku y Len fueron tomados de la mano hacia otros países en su gira mundial, mientras que Rin… solo sonreía, viendo lo feliz que se encontraba ahora el chico Skate que conocía hace tiempo…

FIN


End file.
